Side Story of My Boss My Lover : Blessing
by Hazelleen
Summary: SHBF5#Family. Terinspirasi dari epilogue "My Boss My Lover" dengan Sasuke POV. Dedicated to Raye-Harrogath. DLDR/ Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuHina

Warning : **OOC. MISTYPO**. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Don't like, don't read, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

Jika dulu ada yang mengatakan pada Sasuke mengenai cinta, komitmen dan pernikahan, dia hanya akan menanggapi dengan dengusan kesal dan memasang _annoying smirk_ di wajah. "Dalam kamusku tidak ada kata-kata tersebut." Jawabnya singkat dan tegas.

Jika dulu ada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta kepada Hinata yang merupakan sekretarisnya di kantor, sosok yang terkenal sebagai lawan bertengkar yang paling sengit dan bermulut tajam, dia menjawab dengan sarkastik, "Ya. Ya. Dan besok matahari akan terbit dari Barat kalau aku bisa akrab dengan wanita barbar itu."

Sasuke tidak membutuhkan cinta, komitmen atau apapun yang bisa mengekangnya karena semua kemudahan dalam hidup ini seakan berlomba-lomba mencarinya. Harta, kekuasaan dan wanita begitu mudah diraih semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

 _What goes around comes around. Karma will eventually come back to you._

Sasuke mendapatkan pelajaran keras ketika dia berpikir untuk menyamakan Hinata dengan semua wanita yang pernah ditidurinya. Dia sempat berpikir jika wanita lain akan bermulut manis dan melancar berbagai rayuan dan teror untuk mendapatkannya kembali, maka Hinata juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama sembari memberinya waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan apa yang ada di hati pria itu setelah malam panas mereka di London dan malam-malam setelahnya selama hampir dua bulan tanpa status yang jelas.

Satu kesalahan besar dan fatal.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya diam-diam dalam hati, bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terbiasa arogan harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau kehidupannya jungkir balik hanya dalam satu minggu sejak kepergian Hinata? Hinata menghilang dari hidupnya tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali!

Sasuke tersenyum simpul kala mengingat kembali momen perjuangannya sebelum mendapatkan Hinata. Bahkan dia pun harus mengemis pada sang kakek demi mengetahui informasi keberadaan wanita tersebut.

' _No regret'_ , batin Sasuke memberi peneguhan pada diri sendiri. Sasuka tidak pernah menyesali keputusan untuk 'sedikit' merendahkan egonya di hadapan Hinata, dan terbukti tindakan tersebut membuka pintu kesempatan lain yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Kesempatan yang mengantarkannya pada sebuah jalan hidup baru yang lebih bermakna dibandingkan dengan kehidupan lajang yang penuh hura-hura. Jalan hidup yang membawanya dikelilingi oleh orang yang mencintai dia bukan karena penampilan, kekuasaan, harta, ataupun status sebagai penerus perusahaan Uchiha.

Di hadapan mereka, Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Ia bisa melepaskan semua topeng tanpa perlu berpura-pura ataupun menjaga sikap, menjadi diri sendiri apa adanya dan mereka tetap menerima serta menyayangi Sasuke dengan tulus.

Di meja kerja yang biasanya hanya berisi tumpukan dokumen yang membutuhkan _approval_ ataupun berkas-berkas _proposal_ yang perlu dipelajari, kini bertambah dengan sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi wajah dua orang yang memberinya kebahagiaan dalam tiga tahun terakhir. _Fill his life with little wonders._

Wajah Uchiha Hinata dan Uchiha Kei yang sedang tertawa lepas dalam salah satu liburan keluarga mereka ke Paris. _Priceless moment_ yang tidak bisa digantikan dengan uang milyaran dollar.

 _Flashback Start_

 _Sebulan setelah mereka menikah, Hinata memutuskan untuk resign dari pekerjaan dan lebih focus ke toko kue yang dikelolanya bersama Tenten. Sasuke tentu saja menyetujui ide tersebut, karena ia memahami sifat Hinata yang mandiri dan membutuhkan aktualisasi diri, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin Hinata hidup santai di rumah. Tidak disangka persetujuan tersebut membuat Hinata curiga kalau Sasuke ingin menyingkirkan wanita bersurai indigo tersebut dari kantor dan segera mengganti posisinya dengan wanita yang lebih cantik dan sexy._

 _Sebuah pemikiran absurd yang membuat Sasuke tergelak sampai hari ini kalau mengingatnya. Namun dia menikmati semua kecemburuan sang istri, mengikuti lakon drama pertengkaran resmi pertama mereka sebagai pasangan dan bahkan Sasuke sengaja membuat Hinata percaya bahwa pikiran mesum akan make up sex jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada aktifitas seksual yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Padahal dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke memegang teguh janji suci yang diucapkan pada saat pernikahan, 'There's no one else above you, Hinata. Till death do us apart.'_

 _Namun untunglah Hinata tidak pernah membahas masalah pertengkaran tersebut lagi, karena lima minggu setelah berbaikan, kondisi Hinata mulai mengalami perubahan. Nafsu makannya berkurang dan sering muntah-muntah._

 _Awalnya Sasuke mengira Hinata kelelahan dan memintanya beristirahat di rumah, yang hanya dijawab Hinata dengan senyum misterius. Keheranan sang pria bertambah ketika Hinata beberapa kali menolak ritual setiap malam yang biasanya mereka lakukan dengan senang hati. 'Apakah ada yang salah dengan pernikahan kami?' batin Sasuke saat itu._

 _Apakah perubahan sikap sang istri adalah snow ball effect dari pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya?_

 _Beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Sasuke, menganalisa kemungkinan ini dan itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan botol pil yang biasa diminum sang istri dalam keadaan kosong dan tidak terlihat ada botol lain yang serupa. Sejenis morning after pill._

 _Malam itu, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada sang istri ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di atas ranjang._

" _Kapan terakhir kali kau mengkonsumsi obat ini?" tanyanya pada sang istri sembari menunjukkan botol kosong yang ditemukannya._

" _Seminggu sebelum acara pernikahan kita. Obat itu sudah habis dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencari penggantinya."_

 _Ya. Proses menjelang hari pernikahan memang cukup hectic dan wajar bila mereka melupakan beberapa hal detail dalam kehidupan normal mereka._

 _Otak cerdas Sasuke segera membawanya pada satu kesimpulan, "Jangan-jangan… Kau hamil?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hinata tergelak, kemudian merangkul sang suami, "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah sekian lama aku mengalami morning sickness? Kau sangat tidak sensitif."_

" _Hey, bagaimana aku bisa memahami hal ini kalau dirimu satu-satunya wanita yang berhak mengandung anakku?"_

 _Hinata tidak menjawab, dia sibuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipi dengan menundukkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mendekapnya erat dan mereka hanyut dalam suasana damai tersebut beberapa saat. Sasuke masih sulit mempercayai kalau dia akan secepat ini menjadi calon ayah. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya._

" _Apa yang kaupikirkan, Sasuke? Berita ini membuatmu resah?" ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan beradu pandangan dengan Sasuke._

 _Ah, wanita ini seakan bisa membaca pikirannya dan Sasuke memilih untuk menceritakan semua, "Sedikit dilemma, baby. Di satu sisi aku senang karena dalam waktu sesingkat ini aku sudah menjadi calon ayah. Di sisi lain aku berpikir, apakah aku bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik?"_

 _Hinata tersenyum mendengar jawaban jujur sang suami, " Kalau hanya dirimu sendiri, pasti tidak bisa."_

 _Sasuke terbelalak dengan jawaban gamblang sang istri, dan menatap Hinata seakan menuntutnya untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut._

" _Demikian juga bila hanya diriku sendiri, pasti tidak bisa." Hinata kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya._

" _Tapi, bila kita menghadapinya bersama-sama, aku yakin kita bisa belajar menjadi orang tua yang baik. All is well Sasuke. We are tag team, remember?" Ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya seakan meminta high five._

 _Sasuke menyambut gesture yang diberikan Hinata dan keduanya tergelak bersamaan setelah melakukannya. Sasuke mengacak rambut istrinya dengan lembut kemudian mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat sambil mengatakan," Entah kenapa, kalau bersamamu aku merasa bisa melakukan apapun."_

 _Hinata masih tersipu malu mendengar pujian sang suami, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dan aku tidak sabar menantikan sensasi bercinta dengan wanita hamil, konon nafsu wanita hamil lebih besar daripada yang normal."_

 _Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memberi cubitan keras pada lengan Sasuke, "Kenapa sih semuanya harus dikaitkan dengan hal mesum?" Hinata tidak melepaskannya walaupun sang pemilik lengan sudah mengaduh dan meringis kesakitan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bulan berganti dengan cepat dan tanpa terasa hari penting tersebut tiba juga._

 _Uchiha Mikoto mengambil penerbangan pertama dari London menuju Jepang setelah mendengarkan kabar menantunya beberapa hari lagi akan masuk ke Rumah Sakit. Kehadirannya jelas sangat membantu keluarga muda yang belum berpengalaman itu._

 _Aksi Sasuke yang terlihat enggan melepaskan tangan Hinata setelah memindahkannya ke stretcher membuat para ibu-ibu muda menoleh, memandang takjub dan berharap suami mereka bisa melakukan hal seromantis itu. Demikian juga para perawat yang melihat kejadian tersebut, berharap bisa menemukan knight in shining armor mereka sendiri. Seandainya mereka tahu betapa paniknya Sasuke sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan lupa menjaga public image di depan orang asing._

 _Sasuke terlihat gugup dan terus melirik pintu ruang operasi. Mikoto menepuk bahu putranya sambil menenangkannya, "Hinata akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Tim dokter yang menanganinya adalah tim terbaik di Jepang."_

 _Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat,"Aa." Ucapan sang ibu tetap tidak bisa membuatnya tenang ataupun menyembunyikan ketegangannya._

 _Melihat reaksi putranya yang seperti itu, benar-benar mengingatkan Mikoto akan sosok Fugaku saat kelahiran putra pertamanya dulu. Bagaimanapun juga keduanya pernah menjalani kehidupan penuh cinta sebelum berpisah mengambil jalan masing-masing. 'Ara, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah merindukan Fugaku?' batinnya._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang bayi laki-laki sehat dengan semua perawakan fisik yang menjadi duplikat dari Sasuke lahir ke dunia. Mikoto yang terlebih dahulu menggendong sang cucu, sementara Sasuke masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata yang masih belum sadar akibat kelelahan._

 _Hati Mikoto trenyuh dan terharu ketika melihat putra keduanya mengelus lembut dahi dan pipi istrinya yang masih terlelap dengan sayang. 'Mungkin ada harapan bagi mereka berdua untuk punya kehidupan keluarga yang lebih baik. Sasuke bukanlah Fugaku, dan jelas mereka berdua banyak belajar dari kesalahan kami di masa lalu.' Batin Mikoto._

 _Ketika Hinata terbangun, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sang ibu mertua sedang mengajari suaminya bagaimana cara menggendong bayi dengan benar. Walaupun terlihat kaku pada awalnya, ada perasaan bangga dan haru dalam hati Sasuke ketika ia menggendong sang putra untuk pertama kalinya. 'Aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah.'_

" _Kau sudah sadar." Sapa Sasuke pada Hinata sambil mendekati dirinya bersama putra mereka, "Terima kasih telah menjadikanku seorang ayah, Hinata." Ucapnya sembari mencium dahi sang istri._

" _Apakah dirimu sudah memikirkan namanya?" Tanya Hinata._

" _Uchiha Kei. Kei yang diambil dari kanji [_ 恵 _] yang berarti_ _"berkah". He is a blessing in our family._ "

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kehadiran si kecil dalam keluarga mereka, pelan pelan membuka mata Fugaku yang sebenarnya merindukan momen awal kehidupan yang penuh kehangatan keluarga sebelum ambisi dan nafsu memporak porandakan semua. Fugaku dan Mikoto sepakat untuk mencoba rekonsiliasi sambil berharap mungkin ada kesempatan kedua bagi mereka. The best of romances deserve second chances._

 _Sang kakak yang jarang hadir dalam acara keluarga pun kini mulai sering meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul, semata-mata ingin bermain dengan keponakan yang sangat mirip dengan adiknya waktu kecil._

 _Sejak hari itu, Sasuke telah bersumpah untuk memberi kehidupan yang stabil bagi putranya. Biarlah hanya dia dan Hinata yang mengalami kepahitan di masa kecil. Sebuah keputusan yang tentu saja memberikan hasil yang diharapkan, Uchiha Kei sangat dekat dengan sang ayah dan bahkan memujanya._

 _Hal pertama yang dilakukan Sasuke sepulang kerja adalah bermain dengan putranya, membacakan cerita atau kegiatan apapun untuk quality time mereka. Tidak jarang Hinata harus berpura-pura memasang wajah cemberut karena Sasuke memberikan waktu lebih banyak untuk Kei dibandingkan dengan sang istri._

 _Hinata merindukan perlakuan Sasuke sebelum dia menjadi seorang ibu, dimana sang suami akan memberi pelukan dan ciuman di kening yang membuatnya merasa aman dan terlindungi. Sekarang, Hinata harus puas diberi kecupan di pipi ala kadarnya dan kemudian disambut dengan pertanyaan, "Kei dimana?" dan detik berikutnya sang suami sudah menghilang ke kamar putra mereka._

 _Pengakuan ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke tertawa keras dan semakin bersemangat menggoda istrinya yang terlihat semakin cantik ketika sedang marah. "Power of bargain-mu sudah berkurang, baby." ucap Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan segera kabur dari amukan sang istri dalam bentuk sandal terbang. Both of them can be silly and goofy sometimes._

 _Flashback end_

Sembari melirik jam tangan, mata Sasuke tampak berbinar, sebentar lagi gilirannya menjemput Kei dari _preschool_ dan kemudian mereka akan menjemput Hinata dari toko kuenya untuk berangkat bersama ke rumah Fugaku dan Mikoto supaya kedua orangtuanya bisa meluangkan waktu bersama sang cucu.

 **END**

 **Author's Note :**

Fic ini saya dedikasikan kepada Raye-Harrogath karena terinspirasi dari Epilogue "My Boss My Lover" yang saya tulis dari POV Sasuke, sekaligus mengenang masa-masa berjibaku menyusun plot MBML.

Terima kasih untuk all readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca hasil karya saya, baik yang memberikan review, fave, follow dan yang menjadi silent reader. Love you all, dukungan dari kalian membuat saya bersemangat untuk terus berkarya.


End file.
